


A Knife A Day Keeps Morality Away

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: Miscellaneous Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Different Names, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Murder, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: Stories I write that aren't related to the Supernatural Sides AU, either written in English, for homework or while I'm bored :p





	A Knife A Day Keeps Morality Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've become slightly concerned with how ok I am writing gore and stuff

Under the moon the atmosphere was monotone, like the whole world had been put through a black and white filter. Long, knee-length boots tapped quietly on the tarmac as he wandered the park in search of someone. Street Lamps lit up the scales that adorned the right side of his face, as well as his piercing yellow eyes. A plum-coloured coat contrasted to the sickening yellow of his gloves and his green hair; a black bowler hat sat upon it. In one hand, a cane, dark with a silver top, and in the other, a knife, blade glinting with cold malice.

He walked.

Eventually, the sound of another voice caught the mystery man’s attention.

A victim.

Soon a figure came into view, pacing relentlessly while running a hand through their hair. They were clearly male - long blue coat, white trousers and black boots that went up to his calves. He seemed to be waiting for somebody.

But not for long.

He snuck up behind the unknowing man, and a knife made it’s way round his throat. Gasping, the man’s hands went straight to the open wound, white gloves staining red horribly fast. He turned, wide walnut eyes holding panic, terror, and possibly even disappointment, struggling to hold back the waterfall of tears before stumbling to the ground. The upright figure took a step back, as to not get the sticky crimson on his boots as the throat spilled it’s contents to the world around it.

Meanwhile, he lay on the freezing path, twitching wildly, choking as his own soul is ripped from it’s host.

The he stops.

He smiles at his work.

Maneuvering around the body, he rummaged inside the pockets of the blue coat splayed out like a blanket. Eventually, a gloved hand latched onto a pass for the local library; _Peyton Slader_ , the name read. Recognition sparked somewhere in his brain, but he ignored it nonetheless. It was too late for Peyton anyway.

As if on command, the attacker’s whole body seemed to ripple like water before his appearance morphed to that of the lifeless man below him; only the scales remained of who he was.

He could be anyone.

He could be everyone.

He was Peyton Slader.

He was silently pleased.

Until a knife made its way round his throat.

T̶̲̲̟̜̋͆̊̆ḧ̷̡̨̩̮͋ï̸̭̰̕͝s̶͓̈́̄ ̷̗͌i̴͇̫͌̿s̸̖͆͑̈͜ ̶̰͎̊w̴͕͔̬̓͜h̸̪̚ȧ̴͍t̷̝̮͕̖̐̋͘ ̶̨̝̪͊̈́̔̓y̴̧̒́ǫ̶͊u̶̪͛͋͠ ̶̣̅̋́͝ġ̶͖͗è̶͚̍͆t̵̙̪͒̐̉ ̵͉̮̘̝̔̉̕f̸̫͓͑͌ō̷̧r̷̨͕̫̳̒ ̷̡̠͒͠b̴̻̣͗̂͊e̴̮̤͖i̵̩̞̜̔͗̿n̷͛͜ǵ̷̩̑͝ ̸̗̜̭̫̓͊͝ă̷̩̻̈́͜ ̸̡̩̬̈́m̶̢̛̛̤̭͕͌ọ̶͘̕͜͝ṇ̸̍̂s̸̨͈͓̞̊͊t̵͕̽̊̊͜ḙ̷̡̣͋̆̊r̸̩̆̕͜

Y̶̨̕o͝͏̶u̢ ̴̶͜l̵̶o̵̢̡͠͞s̢̧͏t̵̵̢͟҉ ̕͘͘͢y̷̴̨o̧u͢͟͢͡r̢͠s̸̨͢e̷͘l̸̡̢̡̨f̢҉͞

 

~ _End_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I asked all of my Sanders Sides watching friends about who they thought should die, and Logan "won"  
> But I thought it was more fitting if Pat died instead, so I completely ignored them lol
> 
> Hope you, uh... enjoyed? idk
> 
> ~ <3


End file.
